How Authors Came to Be
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: That book you're reading? Who wrote it? It's just a story, right? Not to them. To them, it's a world of they're own, that they have and for you to read about. But what if it's not only a story? What if the Hunger Games did exist? What parts of the Wizarding World DO exist? Camp Half-Blood, as well? Time to find out.
1. JK Rowling (Harry Potter)

**I'm baaack! Anywho,this is the debut(?) of my new story, How Authors Came to Be! **

**Basically, I'll be writing, mainly dabbles, aboutshow ourfavorite authors ACTUALLY came up with the ideas for they're stories. **

**And, naturally, I had to start off with J.K. Rowling, and the fantabulous world of Harry Potter! **

**Enjoy, and why not leave a review while you're at it?(; **

It was a cheerful It was a cheerful Saturday afternoon, and Joanne had just left the house of a friend she worked with at the Daily Profit when she noticed a tall, black haired man staring at her across the road. Being the nice and clever person she had always been, she went to investigate.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

When the man turned she felt a gasp escape her lips. It was- it was Harry Potter, himself!

"Actually," The boy who lived said, "I think you can. You are Joanne Rowling, right?"

"Yes, uh, yes I am!" Of course she couldn't help but lose focus for a moment; it was Harry Potter! She had never met him herself -but like the rest of the Wizarding world- she knew all about him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Harry Potter," Harry said with a slight upturned grin.

"I know." She hoped she wasn't blushing. She probably was.

"Actually, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Rita Skeeter. She has an interesting idea about how she'd like to let the Muggle world know of the war and all, and I suggested that you could help her out."

"Really, me?"

"Of course! I read your stories all the time; my son Albus loves them!"

"Thank you very much, Harry. And, may I ask when this meeting with Rita Skeeter is?" Joanne asked, very curious about this job offer.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find her soon. She should be here in about a minute or so. I thought I'd give you the heads up," replied Harry.

He disapperated , leaving Joanne wondering just what Rita Skeeter was going to want.

Well, in less than a decade the books were written.

And Harry Potter's story was indeed know by all of the Muggle world.


	2. Rick Riordan (PjatO&HoO)

**Where did Rick Riordan really get the idea for the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?**

**Time to find out. **

Being a child of Mumos, he didn't even get his own cabin. But Rick didn't care. He loved Cabin 11, even if it was always loud, crowded and he sometimes had to sleep on the floor when more of Hermes' kids came by. Which wasn't fun, but you learned to live with it.

It's wasn't like he had it bad, though. He truly loved his cabin and cabin mates. The same couldn't be said for others.

First, there was his friend, a son of Hecate, who had deserted camp saying that he was sickos his mom not getting a cabin, just because she wasn't part of the main twelve Olympians.

They found his body a week later.

But soon the issue had passed, but somewhere in the back of Rick's mind, he knew it wasn't the last time he heard it. He started keeping a diary of the events, and being a child of the Muse of writing, it was pretty dang good.

Everyone said so. Poor Rick couldn't walk around camp without someone asking, "Hey! Could you publish it, maybe?"

Naturally, he didn't want to! It was all his secrets and thoughts for Zeus's sake!

But one day, a chat with his girlfriend,a pretty blonde girl with those grey Athena eyes, gave him an idea.

"Hey, why don't you wait until we're older, then when this hugh threat that is supposedly coming with the child of the big three, you could publish that demigods story?"

"I don't know, what if that never comes?" He replied nervously.

"It is. Reason adds up to it; and Chirons getting nervous. I can tell. Plus, I hear he's wanting to keep you on a senior scribe for CHB!"

Let's just say that was seriously awesome news. And trust me, for a child of Mumos to be able to stay on at camp as a writer; it didn't get much better than that.

So, when the offer came, Rick accepted without a second thought. And barely decades later he sat across the table from a black haired kid with green eyes, who was tapping his fingers on the table and looking at a picture across the room of a pretty blonde girl: Annabeth Chase.

"So, Percy Jackson, I'm here to get an account of what the Titan War was like, and the events leading up to it."

"Hey. Well, let's see. It must've started about in sixth grade, although I could start at anywhere in my miserable shot life to prove it," Percy began with a grin worthy of Hermes.

**Also, if there's an author you'd like me toderive one for, let me know! :D**

**And, review?:3**


End file.
